Vanellope's dream come true
by Ranellope forever
Summary: Cowritten by me and sweetprincess900045. Vanellope is asked to the royal ball by Rancis. Will she accept?
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright and beautiful day in a sweet and cheerful game called Sugar Rush. Sugar Rush was a racing game imported from Japan where young chibi avatar children would race against each over for a trophy. When the arcade was closed, the citizens would get up and do whatever they please. One of the game characters was a young boy named Rancis Fluggerbutter. Rancis was inside of his comfy home, just doing his daily chores. Now, Rancis was a boy who wanted to look his best. Other people thinks he's vain, due to the fact that he is never seen without glancing at himself in the mirror, and the fact that he acts vain and arrogant, but he's more than what he seems to be. Rancis stopped wiping a mirror and stared at his reflection, sighing a bit.

"Why were you programmed so handsome, Rancis?" he asked his reflection.

Shaking his head he headed to the door and walked out, when he saw Gloyd and Swizzle in front of him. "Hey, dude!" Swizzle exclaimed, saluting him. "So, we were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us!" Rancis raised an eyebrow at them and crossed his arms. "Oh really? Where are we going this time? Tapper's?" he snapped, turning his back to then. This wasn't the first time they said they wanted to "hang out." It usually means they want to hook Rancis up with a girl he has no interest with. The last time they said they wanted to hang out, he ended up getting laughed at by Taffyta. He really didn't want to go back.

"C'mon dude! It's not that bad this time! You'll like it, I promise," Gloyd assured him.

Rancis rolled his eyes and looked at them. "Who'd you set me up with?" he demanded, getting a broom and dusting the floor. Gloyd and Swizzle glanced at each other and smiled nervously at him. "…Candlehead." they answered.

"No," he replied, not even looking at them. "There is no way I'm ruining the friendship I have with Candlehead because of you two. I'm not doing it."

"Dude-"

"I said no!" he yelled. Rancis sighed and turned back to his brooming. "Don't you guys have dates or something?" he said. Gloyd shook his head and walked out, Swizzle in tow, closing the door behind. Rancis shook his head and leaned against the broom.

'They don't understand," he mumbled. "I don't need someone to hook me up. I'll find true love," he looked behind him and walked towards the open window, leaning out and stared at the sky. "And when I find her, she'll be my princess."

Not far from Rancis' home was the castle, where a ruler was making his way home. Yes, it was the one and only King Candy, along with his two security guards Wynnchel and Duncan. He was coming home after running some errands, and was returning home to speak to his little girl. In his hands was a small teddy bear that was the color or cotton candy with a matching bow around its neck. He entered his sweet sanctuary, only to be greeted by his advisor Sour Bill.

"Sour Bill, where is my little princess?"

"She's in her room, sire," he answered.

The king thanked him and went up the stairs to her room. Once reaching her door, the king was about to knock, when he heard a sweet singing voice. Smiling, he put his ear and listened as the voice continued singing euphoniously.

S-U-G-A-R

Jump into your racing car

Say SUGAR RUSH! SUGAR RUSH!

S-U-G-A-R

Jump into your racing car

Say SUGAR RUSH!

SUGAR RUSH!

King Candy silently chuckled and knocked on the door. "Come in," a girl's voice called out. Thr monarch opened to door to see none other than his young nine-year-old daughter, Princess Vanellope. Vanellope was staring out her room window, the soft wind blowing on her hair. She turned around and smiled brightly at her father. "Dad, you're home!" she exclaimed, rushing to her father to greet him with a hug. The king smiled and picked up his daughter, kissing her cheek.

"Have you been a behaved princess?" he asked her, walking into her room and closing the door behind him with his foot

She nodded and jumped out of his grasp, looking excited. "Yes, father," she teased. "But since you're here now, now can we play?" she begged. "Please, dad. you promised."

King Candy smiled uneasily, then picked up his daughter and sat her down on her bed. "Vanellope, there is something I need to speak to. It's very important," he started, handing her the teddy bear he got her. Vanellope stared at her father, confused. "Well, what is it?" she asked, sounding upset. The king smiled and sat next to his daughter.

"Do you remember when you were younger I would read you all those princess stories, like Cinderella, Ariel and Belle?" he asked. "Well, I think it's time for you to find your prince."

"Dad, this is the third time you spoke about this. Frankly, I don't think I can talk about it right now," she said sternly. "Besides, I'm too young to get married."

"I'm not suggesting for you to get married, sweetheart. I'm suggesting you think about finding true love. Every young man who came here-"

"Were selfish, rude, inconsiderate, and brash. You honestly think I'm going to fall in love with anyone like that?" she demanded, getting up from the bed. "Don't I get a saying in this?"

"Vanellope, you are a princess! And you must do what every princess has done: fall in love!"

"But I don't want to date a prince!" she argued. "I want to fall in love with someone who loves me for who I am, ne because I wear some tiara. Every boy in this arcade who stopped by this castle only asked if I was an actual princess! They didn't even ask me what were my hobbies, or interests, or even what my own personality was like! They only came here just because I'm the daughter of a king!" she turned around and sat on a chair, hiding her face in her hands. King Candy knew she was crying, since she was sobbing, and leaned down. He pulled away her hands and stared into her watery hazel eyes.

"Listen to me, my little cupcake. Please, just promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Promise me that you'll at least make an effort to understand true love. Please?"

"Dad-"

"Please, Vanellope. At least try."

She sighed and stared at her shoes. Finally, she weakly smiled at her father. "I guess I can try to get along with other-but only because you're my dad and I love you," she replied "I'm not promising anything!" King Candy smiled and kissed her forehead, brushing her hair gently. "That's all I ask of you, sweetheart." He got up and walked towards the door, when he looked back. "Are you joining us for dinner?" he asked. "I'll be down in a minute, dad," she replied. "I just want to clear my head a bit."

King Candy nodded and walked out, leaving the young princess alone. She slowly looked up and made her way to the window, the wind softly blowing back her bangs. Closing her eyes, she whispered," If I do find true love, he'll be a guy who'll love me for me. A guy sweet, caring, protective, a bit shy, and really handsome. That's my dream prince." She listed out, plopping on her bed. "As if there's actually a guy like that here." But the young princess didn't know that she was going to meet someone who felt the same way. She had no clue that her life was about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

Unknown to Vanellope, Rancis or King Candy, a dark, shadowy figure named Turbo was lurking in Diet Cola Mountain. He'd entered the game unnoticed, and now planned to make his move. Vanishing in a puff of black smoke, he reappeared inside the castle. King Candy was frightened. "Who are you?" he asked. Turbo replied, "Your worst nightmare. I will haunt this game forever!"

Meanwhile, Vanellope was on the track racing. She'd just passed Candlehead for first place, and the finish line wasn't far away. As she crossed it, she started crying tears of joy. She'd won again! The victory celebration was cut short, however, when Taffyta pointed out some ominous-looking clouds in the sky. These clouds were centered over the castle.

Inside the castle, Turbo located the code room. He quickly entered, and unplugged Vanellope's tag. Coming back out, he attempted to ban Vanellope from ever racing again. King Candy quickly struck down the ban, and plugged Vanellope's tag back in. He then declared that a royal ball would be held in the castle in one month. Whoever took down Turbo would not only be invited to the ball, but would also receive Vanellope as a wife.


	3. Chapter 3

Rancis heard the declaration, and decided to take on Turbo by himself, since he was in love with Vanellope. The other racers tried to talk him out of it, since Turbo was very dangerous, but his mind was set.

He confronted Turbo outside the castle. The battle raged for hours. Other racers, like Taffyta and Candlehead, tried to help him, but he refused, saying, "This fight is mine and mine alone! Whoever takes down Turbo gets Vanellope as a wife! I've had my eye on her for quite a while!"

Soon after this, the fight ended. Turbo lay defeated at Rancis' feet. Taffyta went off to fetch King Candy, who was shocked to see Turbo defeated. He promptly invited Rancis to the royal ball.


	4. Chapter 4

Word quickly spread around about Rancis being invited to the ball. When Vanellope heard about it, she marched right into the throne room and glared angrily at her father. "You got someone to marry me without my consent?!" she demanded. "How could you?"

"Vanellope I did this for your own good! You need to fall in love with someone," he pointed out.

"I can't believe you'd do something like that, dad! I thought we talked about this!" she screamed, turning around and headed to the exit.

"Vanellope, you promised you'd at least try to meet someone," the king reminded her. "Please, my sweet. I didn't know what else to do!" Vanellope sighed and looked at her father. "I told you I'm too young to get married. A nine year old girl can't get married. I'm not at the appointed age!" she hissed. King Candy sighed and kneeled down in front of her. "Vanellope, please. You are not necessarily marrying him, you're just going to date him. Please, for me?" he begged. Vanellope sighed and fiddled with the skirt of her dress, thinking. "Fine, I'll do this. But I don't like it. I'm not promising anything!" she said, storming off. Sour Bill walked up to the king and looked at him.

"Do you think this will work, sire?"

"I sure do hope so," King Candy replied.

That evening the citizens have already arrived at the ball, dancing and partying the night away. Rancis arrived not to long ago, wearing a nice tuxedo and his hair all combed and styled in perfection. He sat down at a vacant table, fiddling with a rose he had in his hair. The king had promised that he would get to meet his daughter, Vanellope. There in the crowd was King Candy, who was having a conversation with one of the security guards Wynnchel. So where was…

"Ladies and gentlemen, all hail Princess Vanellope!" Sour Bill announced.

Rancis got up and walked over to the crowd, making his way to the front. He gaped at her in astonishment. Never in his life have he seen such a beautiful girl before. "Wow," Rancis gasped. "She's beautiful." She curtied to the crowd in a formal way and made her entrance. Everyone curtsied and bowed in respect, but not Rancis. He was too mesmerized with her beauty that he didn't even notice. Vanellope took a quick glance at the crowd and caught Rancis' eyes. They glance at each other, a small tint of red on their cheeks. Vanellope shyly waved and him and walked off, her eyes set on the ground. Vanellope walked up to her father and frowned, crossing her arms.

"I really don't approve of this," she complained.

"Oh, you'll be fine. Anyways, so there is this young man, Rancis. I'd like to introduce you to him," King Candy said. "Wait here while I go look for him." King Candy smiled and walked off, looking for Rancis. Vanellope sighed and brushed her hair back in place. Dust began to fall from the ceiling, which perplexed the young girl. She looked up and saw that she was standing under a nearly detached chandelier. Her eyes widened in fear as the chandelier slowly broke off from the ceiling.

"Princess, look out!"

Rancis dashed towards her and tackled her out of the way, pulling her into a protective embrace. The chandelier smashed and shattered on the ground, frightening everyone. Rancis looked at Vanellope in the eye, panting. "You okay?" he asked. Vanellope stared back at him, blood rushing up to her cheeks. She smiled at him. "I am now," she answered. Rancis smiled back at her and got up, since he was on top of her, then pulled her back on her feet. The two just glanced at each other, obviously stricken with each other. King Candy rushed in with Sour Bill and glanced at Vanellope.

"Vanellope, are you alright?" he asked worriedly. "Are you hurt? You want me to call the paramedics?"

Vanellope shook her head. "I'm fine, daddy. Really. This really sweet boy saved me before the chandelier fell on me. Thank you, by the way," she said.

"It was my honor, my lady," Rancis replied, kissing the palm of her gloved hands. They both blushed at this and smiled at each other. King Candy looked at between the two, a small smirk on his face. "Vanellope, this is the boy I was talking to you about. This is Rancis Fluggerbutter." He introduced her to him. "Rancis, this is my daughter, Vanellope." Vanellope blinked in astonishment, looking at her father then Rancis.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold up. You're the one who fought Turbo?" she demanded, turning to her father. "And you didn't tell me?"

"Yup," King Candy and Rancis answered in unison. King Candy lightly shoved Rancis towards Vanellope and walked off. "I'll leave you two kids alone."

So it was just Rancis and Vanellope. Vanellope stared at Rancis with such giddiness in her. Never in her life have she seen such a really cute boy. His blonde hair looked soft and luscious; his blue eyes reminded her of the shimmering sea. His smile was so welcoming it warmed her heart. Not to mention his freckles! It was the cutest thing she has ever seen. Every time he smiled, he'd flashed out his cute freckles. She silently screamed to herself as Rancis smiled at her.

'Could this night get any better?' she thought to herself.

"Would you care to dance with me?" he asked, holding out his hand.

'Yes it can,' she thought again, as she took his hand. He led her to the center of the dance floor and slipped his hands around her waist, gently swaying to the music. Vanellope wrapped her hands around his neck and smiled at him. "So, tell me about yourself," She started. Rancis shrugged. "Well, there's not much to tell about me. I'm a boy who loves to race. I tend to look handsome every minute of the day, and my favorite candy is-"

"Reese's peanut butter cups?" she asked.

Rancis smiled and nodded. "I love reese's. It's my favorite," he admitted. Vanellope smiled and pointed to herself. "Me too!" she exclaimed, suddenly getting all hyper. She blushed at thus and smiled bashfully. "I'm sorry. It's just that a lot of people don't get me. Except my dad, of course," she divulged. Rancis chuckled and cupped her chin. "It's okay. I feel the same way too." He slowly maneuvered his hand to her cheeks. "I like your smile. It's adorable, like you," he commented. Vanellope felt the blood rushing to her face when she heard this. No one has ever conplimented her before.

"Thank you," she said.

Throughout the entire night, Rancis and Vanellope spent the night together. It turns out that they both have many things in common, like favorite treats (reese's peanut butter cups). Same nationality, and both have always desired to find their true love naturally. Throughout the night, they talked, danced, and hung out with each other. Slowly, ever so slowly, the night came to an end. Vanellope waved Rancis good night as he drove off back home.

"Night, princess!" Rancis called out to her, driving off.

"Good night, butterfingers!" she exclaimed.

She sighed dreamily as she watched him drive off away from the castle, slowly disappearing into the horizon. She didn't even notice her father coming up to her. "Did you enjoy the ball darling?" he asked. Vanellope didn't answer. "Vanellope? He asked again.

But she didn't answer.

She was too busy fantasizing to notice her father at the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Vanellope had fallen in love with Rancis. King Candy could see it all too plainly. It was clear that he felt the same way about her. Neither was willing to admit it, however. She was a princess, and he was just a lowly racer. They came from two completely different worlds. Rancis reasoned that they'd never end up together, no matter how much they loved each other.

Vanellope knew now that her father was right. She enjoyed being in love. After each date with Rancis, he'd walk her home and she'd kiss him goodnight. Their love for each other only grew and grew as the months passed. Eventually, Rancis came to realize that Vanellope was the one for him. He then became determined to propose to her.

The next night, Rancis led Vanellope on a scavenger hunt. At the end of the hunt, she found herself on a tall hill in Sugar Rush. The sun was just beginning to set. As she gazed out over the plains, stunned by the beauty of the sunset, she noticed that Rancis had disappeared. She frantically started looking around for him, until she heard a voice. "Vanellope! Down here!" it said. She looked down, and there was Rancis, holding an open ring box. "Vanellope, I have loved you for a very long time. I know now that my love for you is as big as the Sugar Rush castle. Vanellope von Schweetz, will you marry me?" he said. Vanellope quickly responded, "YES!" A few months later, Rancis married Vanellope.

THE END


End file.
